


Together

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, day 1-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	Together

After the events at the bar it comes as a surprise to Mickey that there are still a few people in town that don't know him and Ian are together. It surprises him even more when he realizes he's happy that there are still people he can tell about him and Ian. Ian smiles a lot more now and Mickey has never been happier and maybe that's why it happens. 

They're walking down the street with Lip and Mandy, all of them on the way home. Mandy is hanging all over Lip and Mickey knows she can take care of herself but is happy to know that she won't always have to. At some point during his staring, he has taken Ian's hand in his. Ian shoots him a smile that could power the sun and before Mickey can even think he pulls Ian in close and says, " I love you. "

They all freeze. Mandy's mouth is hanging open, Lip's seems to be holding his breath and Mickey is squeezing Ian's hand so hard, he's scared he'll break it. He can barely breathe or move, not understanding what had come over him, what had possessed him to do something so unlike himself? Then what little breath he had is stolen by Ian's lips latched on to his and he thinks suffocating by kissing is a great way to go, but then Ian is pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

That megawatt smile is back and Ian's face is flushed pink as he simply says " I love you, too. " Ian grips his hand tighter and pulls him forward, and just like that they're all headed back home and Mickey has never felt more free than he does in that moment.


End file.
